cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubuki Raiden
|birthday=August 20 |age=42 |gender=Male |height=185cm (6'1") |weight=73kg (161lbs) |hair_color=Bright yellow |eye_color=Yellow |blood_type=B |quirk=Electromagnetic Force |status=Alive |birthplace=Near Yamanashi Prefecture |family=Tsubuki Sora (Wife) Tsubuki Hikari (Daughter) Tsubuki Tenki (Son) |occupation=Teacher/Pro Hero |affiliation=Yuuei |japanese_voice= Inōe Kazuhiko |english_voice= Troy Baker }} , also known by his hero name , is a Pro Hero and a teacher at Yuuei. He is the No. 6 Pro Hero and Tsubuki Hikari's father. Appearance Raiden is a tall and well-built man with a kind face. He has bright yellow eyes and bright yellow hair. His hair is slicked back, but he still has his signature two strands of hair that don't lay flat (a trait he passed down to his daughter). He keeps stubble on his face because he has been told that he has a babyish face. When teaching, he normally wears suits. He has suits of a variety of colors, including yellow, red, and green. His hero costume consists of a gray jacket with red accents on one side and blue accents on the other side. His pants are gray and have similar alternating red and blue accents. He has a red boot on one foot and a blue boot on the other, and they are made of lightweight metal. He also has red and blue metal knee-protectors and red and blue metal gloves. He has a black belt with pouches and a black vest. Personality Raiden is a friendly and optimistic man. He enjoys talking and being around people, and people generally like being around him. He is a kind-hearted person, and he is easily moved by stories of people's troubles. Despite his kind nature, he is surprisingly aggressive and has strict teaching methods. Even so, his students like him. He is incredibly protective of the people around him, especially his daughter. He will often threaten people if they even think about hurting her. He cares a lot about his students, and he would do anything for them. It is for this reason that most of his students like him a lot. History When he was younger, he attended Yūei. This is where he met his wife, Sora, who was two grades below him. He graduated and become a Pro Hero, and he married Sora. Shortly after getting married, they had Hikari. Nine years later, they had Tenki. Quirk and Abilities : His quirk allows him to manipulate electromagnetism. He can control all forms of electromagnetism, such as electricity, magnetism, and light. A drawback is that his quirk can be very destructive if he isn't careful. Also, his light powers are weakened if it is dark, and if he uses magnetism too much, he will start to stick to things. * : He can send an electromagnetic pulse through objects, breaking them apart. It has been stated that he could use this on a person and kill them. * : He sends an electric pulse through the ground that temporarily paralyzes anyone who is touching the ground. It has an attack radius of 50 meters. The only problem is that it can hurt his allies if they don't move. * : He shoots electricity out of his body. With the boots and gloves in his costume, he can channel the energy through those. Enhanced healing and health: Magnets have been shown to help the body run properly by accelerating metabolism and helping nutrients move through the blood to locations of injury quickly. Because of the increased magnetism in his body, he experiences these benefits regularly. Enhanced strength: He is powerful and durable, able to withstand and dish out powerful attacks. When using his magnetism, he can lift heavy objects. Sensitivity to magnetic fields: He can sense minute changes in the magnetic fields around him, so he can sense when something is disturbing them. He can sense people's magnetic fields from a distance, so he can always tell when someone is coming. He can recognize people by their magnetic fields. Equipment Hero Costume: His costume allows electricity and magnetism to flow freely in his body. Everything is durable to withstand his powerful attacks. *'Conducting suit': The suit is a conductor, which allows the electricity and magnetism to pass freely through his body, this allowing him to fully utilize his quirk. *'Vest': The vest has metal pellets located in the back. When activated with electricity, the vest sends out a pellet, which Raiden can control with his magnetism. He can shoot them like bullets. *'Metal gloves': There are glass orbs on the wrists of the metal gloves, and he can channel electricity into these orbs. He can fire electricity from them. They can store electricity from his body to charge for a big attack. There is a power gauge on the back of the glove that shows how much electricity is stored. *'Metal boots': The boots behave similarly to the gloves, having glass orbs on the ankles that can concentrate electricity. *'Knee-protectors': They are mostly for mobility. Raiden has weak knees, so these help him move. They are powered by the electricity within his body, and they move with him. Trivia *His favorite food is shrimp fried rice. *His last name, Tsubuki (粒気) comes from taking the second kanji from the word "particle" (素粒子 soryūshi), and the second kanji found in the words magnetism (磁気 jiki) and electricity (電気 denki). *His body isn't normally affected by electromagnetic waves outside of his body, so he doesn't get sunburns. Quotes *''"If any of you touch my Hikari-chan... expect consequences."'' (to Hikari's classmates) *''"Using your quirk should be natural. Like breathing. Just push your energy out like a breath."'' (to Hikari) *''"If you were looking to hurt my students... Well, you'll just have to settle for an old teacher like me."'' Category:Boku no Hero Academia